Seeing You
by NoxPandorica
Summary: Basically, this is a series of 11 drabbles about Kevin and Ryoma, taking place once Kevin fictionally moves to Japan and goes to Seigaku, and how they became friends and fell in love. No yaoi, not even shounen-ai.


**Okay, so this is my first attempt at writing drabbles. I know they're all extremely short, but each of the eleven drabbles are all EXACTLY 100 words long (well, that's what Microsoft Word said). I tried to make it good, but it's not great. **

**The topics came from LJ's (long dead) kevinxryoma community. Again, posted on LJ as well.**

**Warning - KevinSmith x RyomaEchizen story. Meaning, shounen-ai. But, there's nothing even slightly major here at all.**

**Okay, everyone, so enjoy the story! I feel like there's not enough KevinRyoma love out there, and I love Kevin. **

* * *

**Movie**

Kevin looked around, glanced at his watch, and then looked around again. His friend, Billy Cassidy, was running fifteen minutes late for a meeting that the _elder_ had asked for. When Billy finally did show up, he wasn't alone. He'd brought two guests with him, two that he'd met before.

Fuji and Echizen had eyed him but had nothing to say. They went in and watched their movie, though Kevin could not remember what it was, and he had sat next to Echizen. He had ignored the other boy using all his willpower. He'd paid no attention to the movie.

**

* * *

**

Cartoon Parody

The next time the two met, Echizen and Fuji had just broken up. They hung out and played a friendly match, but Kevin could tell something was wrong with the boy. He didn't like it, and didn't put up with it either. He tried to make Echizen spill his guts.

It didn't work. Echizen was much more stubborn than the blonde had given him credit for. Instead, the two had ended up glaring at each other and playing another match. At the end of the day, he'd gone home frustrated. He felt as if they were cartoon characters, or something.

**

* * *

**

Door Knob

Kevin was about to open the door when he'd felt another presence near him. Almost immediately, it had turned into a competition to see who could reach the door knob the fastest without touching the other's hand. They stood outside for ten minutes and had the door opened for them.

Anytime the two met at a door, the same process repeated. This happened fairly often as Kevin now lived in Japan and went to Seigaku. He made the same friends as Echizen, so their meetings were inevitable. Eventually, they got over it, and held the door open for one another.

**

* * *

**

Remote Control

Kevin and Ryoma were both over at Eiji's house for a party with the rest of the Seigaku Regulars and some stragglers. The two freshmen were bored and Kevin decided to watch T.V. He flipped through channels, most hosting some random show or the other that he didn't care about.

Echizen sat down next to him, one Ponta in each hand, and Kevin was offered one. Echizen looked bored out of his mind and paid Kevin, or anyone else, no attention after that. He was fast asleep by the party's end and was sitting on top of the remote control.

**

* * *

**

Water Bottle

The first time Kevin tried one of Inui's special juices was due to an accident. He survived the juice. Ryoma usually had Ponta for a drink, and they put their bottles next to each other's to avoid confusion. That day, they had to run a marathon, because Tezuka said so.

Kevin was _thirsty_, and he'd picked up the nearest bottle to Ryoma's Ponta, but had failed to see the kanji for Inui written on it. Everyone, especially Fuji, had been surprised that he was still standing after two minutes. It was terrible, but Kevin had survived with a mild twitch.

**

* * *

**

Hair Color

Kevin and Ryoma both strongly believed that the other dyed their hair. Kevin would swear that it was impossible to have naturally green tinted hair, while Ryoma swore that Kevin's hair was _too_ blonde to be real. This caused fights between them for many long months. Tezuka found a solution.

He forced the two of them to run three hundred laps, _each_, after drinking Inui's newest creation, which had even made Fuji faint. Kevin had grumbled the whole time while Ryoma looked _very_ sick. The next day, Kevin found evidence of a green hair color bottle in Ryoma's secret stash.

**

* * *

**

Hentai Video

The very first time Kevin met Ryoma's father, he had been the perfect guest. At least, until he found out about the Samurai's perverted streak. Right after, Echizen Nanjirou had thought it funny to suggest _things_about Kevin and Ryoma that made Kevin blush to the roots of his hair.

The next time, Nanjirou wasn't home, but one of his porn videos was playing. Kevin and Ryoma made the mistake of turning their eyes to the screen – and neither had been able to look away until the end. Ryoma tried to tease him, but the boy could think of nothing.

**

* * *

**

Lost

It hadn't taken long for Kevin to get very confused, after meeting Ryoma's father. Every time he saw Ryoma, Nanjirou's words would echo across his mind. Their eyes would meet and there would be an awkward silence. All the Regulars noticed, and Tezuka decided that assigning laps was the answer.

Somehow, on his way home, he ended up getting lost, even though he'd been living in Japan for almost six months now. He couldn't recognize his surroundings for the life of him, and he didn't ask anyone. Worst of all, Ryoma wasn't there, like always, to guide him back home.

**

* * *

**

Friends

Kevin was surprised when asked about the status of their relationship. He hadn't been aware that the two were more than acquaintances, and had stated exactly that. He'd definitely noticed that _look_ on Ryoma's face but couldn't figure out why it was there. Ryoma ignored him for a whole week.

The silent treatment had annoyed Kevin, and one day he just snapped. The two fought like they hadn't since they had first met, and even Tezuka couldn't say anything. At the end of the fight, they stared at each other until Ryoma told Kevin off for being a dumb friend.

**

* * *

**

Maybe

Kevin was surprised about the friend issue, to say the least. He was happy, yes, but there was also a part of him that just felt lonely. Being friends with Ryoma just didn't seem right, and, if he was completely honest with himself, just didn't seem to be good enough.

He pondered the thought for the longest time – two years – and couldn't come up with even a simple solution. Meanwhile, their friendship had progressed well and they were now graduating from Seigaku Junior High. It was when he saw Fuji and Tezuka that he thought that maybe something was there.

**

* * *

**

Love

Love didn't enter their minds until college. They had dated other people and supported each other. They had been oblivious to everyone knowing about the feelings that they each held dear and close to their hearts. They had ignored all the jibes and acted innocent until that very last moment.

When the two were headed for two different lives, Ryoma had surprised him by whispering "I love you" in Kevin's ear. Kevin's heart refused to slow down for the next few days, anytime he thought about Ryoma. He'd promised the boy his answer when Ryoma came back from the pros.

**OWARI**

* * *

**Review, please? Even if you hate it?**


End file.
